1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a resistance-change random access memory device, and more particularly, to a resistance-change random access memory device that discharges bit lines before a write operation and a read operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), which is a type of resistance-change random access memory device, is a non-volatile memory that stores data using a material (hereinafter, “phase-change material”) whose resistance varies as its phase changes according to temperature variations, e.g. Ge—Sb—Te (GST). PRAM may have all the advantages of Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), along with non-volatile and low-power consumption characteristics. Thus PRAM is being considered as the next-generation memory.